1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scanners and scanning methods, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus having a document planar member that displays scan operation related indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, an imaging apparatus in the form of a scanner is used to generate a digital representation of a document being scanned. Such a document may include any of a variety of media types, such as paper, card stock, etc., and may be regular (e.g., rectangular) or irregular in shape, and on which there is formed, for example, text, graphics or a picture, e.g., a photo, or a combination thereof. In one type of scanner, typically known in the art as a flat bed scanner, prior to scanning of a target document, the scanner lid is lifted and the target document is positioned on a document glass in the correct orientation and location. Thereafter, prior to scanning, the scanner lid is closed to prevent incident light around the edges of the target document from adversely affecting the quality of the scan.
Orientation of a rectangular original, i.e., target document, for a scan or copy operation is often problematic for a user. For instance, if the size of the target document is selected to be 5 inches×7 inches, then a rectangle area 5 inches×7 inches will be scanned. However, assuming the edges of the target document are placed flush with the scanner housing edges, the target document can be placed with the 7 inch length either horizontally or vertically. If the machine assumes a vertical placement but the actual placement is horizontal, the result is a partially scanned image, and the user must retry the task. Although some scanners have edge marks formed in, or painted on, the plastic housing surrounding the document glass that act as suggestions to the user, often the user does not, or cannot, see or understand the marks. Some scanners have auto-detection of the target document size, but this function is slower and is prone to error if the document glass is dirty. Also, some scanners have a preview function in which the preview of the target document is displayed on a monitor screen that assists the user in stopping the scan/copy operation if it appears the incorrect area has been scanned, but many scanners do not have this preview.
There continues to be a need for improvement in the area of scanner usability.